A Long Time Coming
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: The battle with Diva is finally over. Saya and Haji return to the castle. Will Haji and Saya both finally act on their feelings of love for each other?


**A Long Time Coming**

I cannot believe it is finally over. After all of these years of traveling, fighting, winning, losing. It is finally all over. Diva, Amshel, Nathan and Solomon have finally all been killed, but My two niece's, Diva's twin girls, still live, but with Kai in Japan where they will be safe and raised right.

I look out at the far landscape of the castle that I grown to love over the years. Haji brought me back here so that I may rest cause we both know it's safe here. It's mid summer, my most favorite time of the year.

Now that Haji and I are all alone on the castle grounds the love that I have kept bottled up inside of me for the longest time are finally surfacing. I am scarred to show them to much cause I don't want to overwhelm him.

I hear foot steps coming up behind me, I smile cause I smell Haji's framiliar sent even from here. I look up and find Haji standing above me with two cups of tea.

He sits down beside me and hands me my cup of tea, I take it smiling and take a big sip from it while Haji does the same with his.

"So Haji, what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's up to you Saya." He replies.

"Okay."

For some reason I have the sudden urge to kiss Haji, it's more powerful then any other urge I have had in the past. I move closer to Haji, I feel Haji leaning closer to me.

I look up at Haji and meet his gaze and I can feel our connection spark between us. He starts leaning down towards me and I lean up.

Within a few moments our lips meet and I fell a fire spark between our lips. I wrap my arms around Haji's neck as he wraps his bandaged hand around my waist to pull me closer to him.

We kiss for the longest time, while our hands explore each other's bodies. After couple minutes we pull apart for some much needed air.

"Oh Haji, I love you so much. " I say.

"Saya, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." He says.

He moves some of my hair back around my ear while he gives me his famous smile that only I have had the pleasure to see.

"Really Haji?"

"Yes Saya. I have loved you ever since the first day I meet you all those years ago."

"Oh Haji…I don't know what to say."

"Come Saya, lets do what we have been dying to do for so long."

Haji stands up, pulling me up with him. In a blink of a eye he lifts me up bridal style. I lean up and capture his warm lips again in a passionate kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck so I can keep myself up right.

He carries me across the courtyard that surrounded the castle. The air was warm and cool, there's a slight breeze that wrapped around us as Haji walked. I let out a sigh as the breeze cooled my hot face. Finally we step into the castle and he makes his way up to my room blindly, but he knows the castle so well he can do it blind.

Finally we arrive in my room, he sets me down on my own two feet but we don't break the kiss. His hands roam to the back on my dress where the zipper is.

Before I know it my dress has made a pool at my feet leaving me in only my black bra and matching panties. I feel a blush coming up onto my cheeks.

I pull back from our kiss and help Haji undress as well, I lead him backwards over to my bed where I lay down with him on top of me. He lowers his head, his lips meet mine. After a quick kiss his lips move from my mouth to my cheeks, then he beings to kiss my neck.

I let out a moan, it feels so good, I arch my back towards his body. Our innocent kissing turns into so much, much more and we make love all night, showing each other how much we are in love with one another.

Finally it has to be around midnight and we are laying in each other's arms, trying to regain our breath. I cuddle into Haji's chest.

"I love you so much Haji." I say.

"I love you to Saya." He replies.

"Good night Haji."

"Good night Saya."

I close my eyes and slowly listen to Haji's breathing. His breathing is slow and deep, like a haunting lullaby, which makes me fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Hi everyone. Okay this was my first shot at writing a Blood+ fic. I have never did it before. Ok I know I have not updated any of my other fics but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it down. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
